Networks transport large volumes of data, such as high-quality video and/or delay-sensitive voice data, between various nodes and access endpoints to provide various services to users. Establishing appropriate Quality of Service (QoS) is a key aspect of providing these services to users. For many types of services, this has conventionally consisted of allocating a portion of network bandwidth on a per-session basis notwithstanding the availability of resources or current conditions within the network.